Talk:Kazekage
Just wondering..... Um I've noticed the Kazekage's color coordination consists of blue on it, but win like the earlier episodes when Kakashi is explaining ninja mission ranks and all that, the kazekage hat was sort of a greenish color. So if it's blue now, wat's the mizukage's color? AMTNinja (talk) 08:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Statue Pic Image:The Kazekage Statue's.PNG Thought the anime pic's were preferred...Anyway, The visibility isn't bad. The 1st 1 i uploaded was, but i've since overwritten it...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The image is also used to show what the First and Second looked like, which I think the manga image does a better job of. ''~SnapperT '' 18:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The only real difference, is that the manga pic is outlined....and thats wat u get from a drawn image.....But hasn't the anime pic always been preferred over the manga. Example: Konan's art book pic was a lot better than the current anime pic...And i stated that in the talk page, but it was replaced with the anime pic anyway....and the same goes for the 3 tailed beast pic, where Shouensuki debated for the use of the manga pic, but ultimately the anime pic was preferred :S..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Which are facts I chose to ignore when I didn't upload an anime image in the first place. I think the manga image is better in this case, but if someone else disagrees then so be it. ''~SnapperT '' 18:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't really get what u said in your last comment, but for consistancy sake, i think the anime image should be used...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd go with accuracy and clarity before consistency. You can barely make out the Kazekage's faces in the anime picture. Not to mention their extremely odd proportions... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Gaara is the Fifth Kazekage? I am wondering if Gaara could be the Fifth Kazekage. Here's why: The Fourth Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru sometime before the Konoha invasion. Later, during the Sasuke Retrieval mission, Gaara was definitely not the Kazekage. Sometime during the timeskip, Gaara became the Kazekage. Also, it looks like a new Kazekage is appointed as soon as possible after a previous Kazekage dies. So who was the Kazekage during this intervening period? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 06:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How long it takes may vary- they could've had an intermediate ala Danzo, and part of the reason they were in such a hurry after Gaara was captured was in the past they had taken longer, it might be the only reason they were able to go so fast then is because they had a second choice behind Gaara after weeks/months of debate. Gaara may have been a candidate during the retrieval mission too. It's pretty unlikely there was a fully elected Kage in between, taking down a Kage is a big thing and I think we'd have heard of there was another dead Kage in the last few months during the discussion they had in the Rescue Gaara mission. ZeroSD (talk) 08:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gaara the 5 Kazekage? responce You make a great point, acctualy i was going to say something about that but you beat me to it. Not for the hokage but when gaara was fighting deidara, he was fighting, he diddnt send people to fight deidara, which is what most likely the hokage would do. just thinking of some theroes in the Sasuke Retreval Arc it was possible that Gaara was kazekage. do i think so, no, but others might giving them new theroes. ALSO 20 years before the start of the series, when sasori kidnapped the 3rd it was said there was alot of tension. this could have happened with the 4th. BUT i still dont belive this because after gaara was captured and they mentioned that thy faced this problem before, they would have mentioned the 3rd and 4th. they only mentioned the 3rd. :They only mentioned the Third Kazekage because only the Third's disappearance led to problems. Also, the reason the Third's disappearance led to problems was because Suna had spent too much time looking for him, leaving them without an adequate government. With the Fourth's death, they didn't need to look for him, as they knew he was dead. They could have formed a provisional government that could have led Suna until the election of a new Kazekage, Gaara. This provisional government might in fact be the council we saw in the beginning of part 2. :The fact is that Gaara is the Fifth Kazekage, while his father was the Fourth. Gaara was elected during the timeskip, after he turned 14, which is when he was promoted to chūnin. Whatever Suna did in the meantime, we cannot say for sure at the moment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) garra is it safe to assume that garra is the weakest kage shown so far. he was beaten by deidara who was beaten by sasuke. and sasuke had trouble with the 4 other kage. and could it be safe to assume that the 3rd hokage, 4th raikage, and 3 tsusikage are the top 3 kages :No, Gaara does have a lot going for him, he was able to hold off Sasuke as well as the other Kage did, Deidara didn't beat him down by power just by trickery, and Gaara's jutsu work on a larger scale than most other Kage. Also the 3rd Tsuchikage Onoki is old, so he's probably not in the three strongest (likewise, the 3rd Hokage when we saw him was far from his peak), he may even be the weakest active kage, the much younger 4th Mizukage with her two kekkei genkai is probably stronger. And while he's not alive now, the 4th Hokage has done some of the most impressive stuff of any Kage we've seen. Basically, those who reach Kage tend all to be very badass, and they're so varied in their powers that it's hard to rate them very precisely, one Kage may be better in one circumstance, while a different one may be best in a different situation (for example, Tsunade's probably the most strategically useful, she's been attributed as a key factor in one of the ninja wars, while 4th Raikage may be better in personal combat). ZeroSD (talk) 13:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fifth Mizukage. Fourth one was Yagura. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Translation Error? "Sabaku" means "desert", so why does it say Gaara gained the nickname "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" (Sabaku no Gaara)? Shouldn't it be "Gaara of the Desert"? :"Desert" is how the English anime and manga choose to translate it. "Sand Waterfall" is the literal translation. ''~SnapperT '' 06:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The words in Japanese are homophones. Omnibender - Talk - 14:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok I get it. So it's like how in English, "see" and "sea" sound the same but are spelled differently. So "sand waterfall" and "desert" sound the same in Japanese, but are spelled with different kanji. Still, what I don't get is when you type in "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" in google translate (English to Japanese translation) it gives the same kanji as on the page about Gaara, but gives the romaji "Suna no taki no waga-ai Ra". Can someone explain this? Shouldn't the kanji be "Sabaku no Gaara"? -MrGreenBeanz (talk) 06:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC)